


Silent Enemy

by Tarlan



Series: Silent World [11]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sins of the Past</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Enemy

  
_  
One man in a thousand, Solomon says,  
Will stick more close than a brother.  
...  
Nine hundred and ninety-nine of 'em go  
By your looks, or your acts, or your glory.  
But if he finds you and you find him,  
The rest of the world don't matter;  
For the Thousandth Man will sink or swim  
With you in any water.  
...  
Nine hundred and ninety-nine can't bide  
The shame or mocking or laughter,  
But the Thousandth Man will stand by your side  
To the gallows-foot--and after!_

_**THE THOUSANDTH MAN**_ by **Rudyard Kipling**

 

His body was still tingling, his limbs loose and easy and it took a lot of effort to keep the grin off his face. Instead, Vin whistled gaily as he walked back to his wagon. He thought of the man he had just left, his body thrumming with pleasure as he recalled the soft moans Chris had made when Vin thrust deep inside him. Those long legs had been wrapped tightly around Vin's waist with his heels digging hard into Vin's ass cheeks on every forward snap of his hips as Chris tried to deepen the thrusts. The hot channel had tightened around Vin, with strong muscles trying to trap him inside; refusing to let him go. His arms had been to either side of Chris's chest, with muscles bulging from the strain of holding himself poised high above his lover.

Chris had been holding tightly onto the bedstead above him, his head thrown back to reveal the column of his vulnerable, pale throat, and his back arching to force Vin ever deeper inside him. He had been so open and trusting; allowing Vin to slake his lust without reservation, and without fear of hurting. The blond hair had been damp with sweat, with one thick strand plastered to the side of his face. Kiss-swollen lips had been parted, and those soft moans of pleasure kept falling from him as they alternated with sharp intakes of breath... and as Vin possessed this writhing, wanton creature lying beneath him, he knew he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

Droplets of sweat had trickled down the side of Vin's nose. He recalled tasting the saltiness as they passed over his tightly pressed lips, feeling the droplets journey down his chin before splattering onto the heaving chest below.

He had thrust harder, wanting to bury himself inside Chris forever, wanting to become one with the man he possessed. Warm sensation radiated from deep inside his body; his stomach flipping, his balls tightening, his thigh muscles melting and then he was sobbing in time to the hard thrusts as he released his very soul into his lover along with his seed.

The lightest touch was all Vin needed to bring Chris to a shattering climax, and Vin grinned around his whistling as he recalled how Chris had muffled his howl of pleasure and triumph in the thick pillow.

As the memories assailed him, Vin could feel his shaft hardening once more. He let the sensation fill him as he recalled the warm afterglow where they kissed possessively with hands ranging over each other's bodies as if committing every curve and plane to memory.

Vin's strides became longer as renewed energy filled him, and he adjusted the gun belt slung over his shoulder to stop the weight of the mare's leg bumping into him with every stride. Ahead lay his wagon and Vin knew he was going to have some good dreams tonight. He only wished it had not been Chris's turn to watch over the town, or else Vin might have been able to stay in Chris's bed until it was almost morning. He loved sleeping beside Chris and feeling the heat of his body pressed up against one side. Sometimes Chris would spoon up behind him and drape his top arm and leg over Vin's body. On other times, Vin would spoon up behind Chris and hold him through the night, waking before dawn with his hard shaft nestled in the cleft between the pale ass cheeks. Sometimes, if they hadn't had the energy to wash up, then Chris would still be slick from their earlier lovemaking and Vin would carefully slide back inside and take him all over again.

Vin reached his wagon and slung his mare's leg into the back--but suddenly he found himself forced over the dropped-down tailgate with the weight of another person upon him. Alarm filled him as two men tried to drag his arms backwards, and he jabbed out hard at one of his attackers with his left elbow, then jabbed at the other with the right.

A single thought went through his mind: Bounty Hunters.

With speed fueled by desperation, Vin punched one in the face but the other grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. He saw the other man - with a face filled with fury - advancing on him with a small white cosh in his hand but, a familiar soft voice yelled out and a dark shadow arrested the motion of the arm. Chris punched the man twice for good measure while Vin freed himself from the other's grasp - and then a shot rang out. The speed with which Chris spun while drawing his gun reminded Vin how deadly his lover could be and, despite his rapid breathing from the fight, Vin saw that Chris's hand was steady as a rock and aimed at their silent enemy's heart.

"Hold it! No need for gun play here." The man held his gun with its barrel pointing, harmlessly, up into the night sky but Chris's aim never wavered from the man's chest. He growled a soft warning, his eyes never leaving the man's face but the man responded with confidence. "This ain't your fight, Mister. It's him we want."

Chris let his eyes dart across, willing to take his next cue from Vin but Vin could tell by the man's demeanor that he was no ordinary bounty hunter. A dark foreboding filled him.

"And who the hell are you?"

The man put his gun away. "Name's Yates." He drew back the left side of his coat and Vin saw Chris's gun waver as a tin badge glinted back at them. "I'm a US federal marshal."

Chris lowered his gun and Vin could easily read the heartsick expression on his lover's face reflecting in the light of the street fires.

"Vin Tanner, you're under arrest for murder in the sovereign state of Texas. We've come to take you back. Let's go!"

Vin saw the dismay on Chris's face but they both knew that this day might come and yet neither of them had been prepared for it. With his hands effectively tied behind his backs by the principles by which he lived, Chris could only stand aside while the deputies manhandled Vin along the street.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The word went round and round Vin's head as they pushed him into the first jail cell and slammed the door behind him. He gritted his teeth as the key turned in the lock, watching as the deputies and Yates arranged themselves around the office. Eventually, he realized that standing there, staring through the bars of the cell, would gain him nothing. He needed to rest if he was to be ready for any escape attempt.

Vin stretched himself out upon the stained, lumpy mattress, and closed his eyes. Sleep did not come easily but when it did, it brought a terrible nightmare with it.

****

He was walking in slow motion; each step seeming to take forever to fall and yet the gallows loomed over him so swiftly with its empty nooses swinging in a gentle breeze. He glanced sideways and saw the strong profile of his lover and realized Chris was matching him stride for stride. Chris had his head held high, with his green eyes focused dead ahead with a determination Vin had seen glinting in those eyes on so many occasions.

They climbed the wooden steps in perfect synchronization; left foot, right foot, left again, until they reached the top where a faceless man awaited them. Vin could hear a familiar mumbling in monotone and saw Josiah reading a passage from his old Bible. Josiah stopped and tilted his head, his pale blue eyes full of pity for him and yet they held pride too. The droning went on and Vin looked beyond the gallows to a sea of faces surrounding them. He recognized them all from moments in his life. There were good people mingling with some of the bounties he had taken in. There were old friends from the Kiowa and Comanche and new friends too. He saw JD's confusion mirrored in hazel eyes; saw Ezra's laconic smile as he shuffled a deck of cards. Buck wore a grim expression and Nathan was shaking his head in resignation to Vin's fate. All of them were powerless to stop the course of events taking place in this dream world.

The faceless man tied Vin's wrists together in front of him. Then he pushed off Vin's hat and placed the noose around Vin's neck.

"Shouldn't I be struggling?"

Vin spoke to Chris but he merely gave him an infuriating and yet strangely reassuring smile in response. Chris reached out and squeezed Vin's shoulder then leaned in and kissed him softly on one cheek. Vin watched as Chris took several steps away and he felt his stomach tense as he awaited the final long drop on that short rope. He focused on the soft green eyes while trying to find his own courage reflected in his lover's gaze, and felt his heart skip a beat when the faceless man tried to tie a bandanna around his eyes. Vin struggled, throwing his head to either side to shrug away the material.

"Wanna face him. Wanna see him."

His voice was thick with fear but the blindfold disappeared. Vin's sob of relief choked off in a cry of shock for, although Chris was still standing before him, his hat was gone, his hands were tied, and a noose lay loosely around his neck.

"To the gallows foot and after, Vin."

"NOOOOOOO."

Vin screamed in horror as the ground disappeared from beneath both their feet and suddenly he was falling... falling... falling until...

He sat up with a strangled cry, hands going to his neck where he could still feel the bite of the rope into his throat. His eyes darted about the jail house and, finally, fell upon the figure of Marshal Yates. Yates stared hard back at him for a moment before returning his attention to the Clarion newspaper he had picked up off the desk from where JD must have been reading it earlier. With a start he realized that the true nightmare had only just begun, for tomorrow they would be taking him back to Tascosa to hang for a crime he didn't commit. He closed his eyes, wanting to shake off the remnants of the nightmare and yet almost afraid to sleep in case he returned to the same terrible vision of Chris's body taking that long drop beside him. Eventually he must have slept for when he awoke the grayness of a new day filtered through the small window into his cell. He looked around with bleary eyes, and then came wide awake.

"Chris?"

Chris was sitting just outside, sideways on to the cell. He held his hat in his hands and his head was bowed over with long strands of blond hair flopping over his forehead. He was still wearing the same clothes from last night; the grey light and dark striped shirt and his dark jacket. He tilted his head slightly so he could see Vin, but Vin could not see those beautiful green eyes through the curtain of hair. One of the deputies jested maliciously which brought Vin to his feet in anger, and he began to pace the small cell nervously. The remnants of his nightmare still held sway over him but it was no longer just fear for himself.

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! How could I be so stupid?! I got too wrapped up with this town and these people. I should have never quit hunting that bastard Eli Joe till I cleared my name."

Chris never looked up, never changed his position. He kept his voice low and even as he tried to justify Vin's reasons for staying here in the town when they both should have moved on to try and clear Vin's name many months ago.

"All those years looking over your shoulder, sleeping with one eye open... it's got to wear on a man."

Vin knew what Chris was trying to do but the truth was, he should have carried on hunting Eli Joe and made that weasel admit to framing him for Jess Kincaid's murder. When Marshal Bryce came to the town a month back, that was when he should have ridden out... and carried on riding. Why the hell didn't he? What foolish notion or misguided loyalty called him back here?

"It's no excuse. I let my guard down."

He gazed at the handsome face, his eyes roving down the lean, dark-clad body - and sighed in resignation. He knew why he had stayed when common sense had told him to move on. If he'd said he was leaving, then Chris would have packed up too, and ridden out with him. Of that, Vin had no doubts but he'd recognized that Chris had needs too, beyond being by Vin's side. He had his own demons that had chased him across the territory searching for the men who had torched a woman and her child in their home; in Chris's home. Chris hadn't given up the search for the men who killed his family but he had needed the respite. Like Vin, the years of looking over his shoulder - waiting for some yahoo to call him out, of sleeping with one eye open in case those phantom killers of his family came looking for his blood - had worn him down. He had needed a place to stop awhile with good and loyal friends to watch his back, and that's why Vin had not pressed him to ride on to Tascosa.

Vin slumped back onto the small bed and dragged his hands through his unkempt hair. One hand went to his throat as the hanging dream reached back to touch him with its icy fingers of foreboding.

"Ah, you know me, Chris. I ain't afraid of dying. I just don't want to go out like that, strung up like some mangy dog."

"I ain't gonna let that happen."

The nightmare came back full force; hitting Vin hard in the chest and knocking the breath from his body as he recalled the most horrifying part of it. He shook his head and moved swiftly to the bars, hunkering down so he was almost at eye level with Chris.

"No, Chris. You go messing with the federal marshal, they're gonna string you up right alongside me."

Chris stood up without a word, the determined set of his expression telling Vin all he needed to know, and the words from his nightmare floated back to Vin... 'to the gallows foot and after'. He had to make Chris see reason else that nightmare might just become reality.

"Chris." Chris turned and walked away. "Larabee!" Vin pressed himself up against the bars, wishing he could dissolve right through them and reach the man who meant more to him than life or death. "Chris!"

****

Chris strode from the jail, barely acknowledging the marshal's deputies who had been trying to eavesdrop on his talk with Vin. He could hardly believe that Vin had been laying safe in his arms only yesterday evening, but now that seemed like a lifetime ago. His thoughts went back to earlier, when he first arrived at the jail...

Chris was expecting to find Vin nervously pacing the cell like a caged mountain lion so it surprised him to find Vin fast asleep in his cell. For as long as he had known him, Vin never slept deeply unless he was with him and watching his back. He sat on a small stool beside the cell and ignored the strange looks he gained from the deputies when he made no attempt to awaken Vin, but he had reasoned that Vin needed the sleep more than he needed his company right now.

Chris stared hard at the youthful features, seeing the curve of dark lashes fanned against strong cheekbones. His eye followed the line of the chiseled jaw, his finger nails itching to rake through the new day's growth of bristles. Soft lips were parted in sleep and Chris wished he was alone with Vin so he called baptize those lips with reverent kisses. When he looked a little closer, he could see the dark circles under Vin's eyes, and the small creases radiating out from them from looking into too many sunrises. Although he slept deeply, Chris knew it was a sleep brought on by exhaustion and a need to recover his strength so he could be prepared for what lay ahead.

Chris dropped his head into his hands and dragged his fingers through his hair. Unlike Vin, he had not found any sleep last night for every time he closed his eyes he saw an image of his lover's beautiful body swinging from a rope. Chris sighed deeply and found himself reflecting on the past as he wondered how he could have allowed this to happen. He knew it wasn't all his own doing but part of him still felt responsible for the situation Vin found himself in now.

The opportunity to ride on had come so many times but Vin had refrained from making the suggestion except for that one time when it looked like the town no longer needed its Seven protectors. Even then, he had not packed up all his belongings and headed straight out, deciding to dwell near the town until Chris finished his business in Purgatorio.

Why?

Chris knew how important it was to Vin that he figure out a way to clear his name and yet he had stayed in this town for longer than he should have. When a man had a bounty on his head then staying in one place for so long was bound to draw attention to him sooner or later, especially as the reputation of the Seven grew.

Had he stayed because of me?

Chris let that moment of vanity slide over him and then let his thoughts sober. Vin had stayed because they had both needed a respite from their personal quests. Just like Chris, Vin had needed somewhere safe among friends to rest awhile, knowing that someone was guarding his back. A sense of failure swept over Chris. Vin had been trusting in him to keep the bounty hunters away - to keep him safe - and he had let him down. He realized Vin slept so deeply because he no longer had a need to keep one eye open. They had caught him and, if no one interceded on his behalf, then Yates would take him back to Tascosa, and his life would end with a noose tight around his neck.

The fluttering of those dark lashes brought Chris from his morbid thoughts and he watched in silence as sky blue eyes opened to face the reality of this new day. Vin licked his lips and then turned his head, seemingly unsurprised to find Chris watching him.

"Chris?"

One of the deputies noticed Vin was awake and he yelled out maliciously, "Leaving in a couple of hours, Tanner, so you better say your goodbyes. Then you're heading for a neck stretching."

The words brought Vin to his feet but he kept his silence as the man laughed and turned away. Instead, Vin slammed his hands against the bars uselessly and then began to pace. Chris should have known Vin would find a way to blame himself for his bad luck but it didn't lessen any of Chris's own sense of guilt. However, Chris knew how he could ease that guilt, and if it meant swinging alongside Vin, then so be it. When he left the jail a few minutes later, his steps were no longer so heavy for he strode away with renewed purpose...

That brought him back to the present, and he decided to seek out Mary Travis to see if she had any word back from the Judge; unwilling to make any dangerous plans until he had exhausted all the legal options.

As he stepped off the boardwalk he recalled the few words exchanged with Yates just after sunrise, and his feelings of impotency grew like a gnawing hunger in his stomach that he could not appease. He had spoken to Yates about Eli Joe and was a little surprised that the marshal had not heard of the man especially as the State of Texas wanted Eli Joe for crimes more terrible than the shooting of a single man.

When Chris had told Yates about Vin's claim that Eli Joe had framed him for murder, the man had barely held back a sneer of contempt, both for him and for Vin. When Yates asked if Chris knew this for a fact or whether it was just Vin's word he was believing, Chris had no answer and, for the first time in many years, he found himself unable to meet another man's eyes.

"Then what you have to say don't count for much."

That had hurt, mostly because it was the truth. He did only have Vin's word for it, though Vin's actions and deeds in the time he had known him also lent credence to those words. Chris saw Mary leaving the Telegraph Office and he strode over to meet her.

"I've wired lawyers, courthouses, anyone who would respond. From what I can tell, there's nothing to prevent them from taking Vin."

"What about Judge Travis?"

"He's 2 days away from the telegraph office, and it seems the marshal is right. He has no jurisdiction."

Chris closed his eyes for a moment, letting everything sink in. The Judge had been his last hope of keeping Vin here in the town but Mary's words had dashed that. He had few options left open to him now, and none of them were legal, but Chris would be damned before he let them hang Vin without doing everything within his power to stop them.

"Why don't we try going to Tascosa? Fight it there."

He looked at her tired features and felt renewed respect for the woman. Since her talk with Yates, she had spent every moment in the telegraph office, contacting one person after another as she sought to find a way to keep Yates from taking Vin to Tascosa. Even though she had failed, Chris could see the determination in her face to take this all the way to Tascosa if necessary. For a moment he envied her naiveté in believing that most folks were the decent sort who might listen to reason but Chris had witnessed enough to know that he could not take that risk with Vin's life. Fury was a silent enemy that crept up on decent folk and turned them into the mob; fueled by the blood lust of others until all reason fled and all that was left was a sickening desire to see someone pay with their life. Once they had satisfied the blood lust then sanity returned bringing remorse and guilt... but neither of those could bring a hanged man back to life.

"The minute he sets foot in that town, they'll hang him."

His expression must have held the horrifying truth for he saw it reflected in her gray-blue eyes. Chris turned away. He needed to speak with the others and make sure they did nothing rash in trying to save Vin. If anyone was going to take the risk of ending up hanging right alongside Vin then it was going to be him.

His respect for Mary and the people of this town meant that attempting a jail break was not an option so he moved swiftly to the livery to saddle his horse. Then he went to the saloon that Ezra had just bought. As he expected, he found the other five men gathered around one table in the corner arguing heatedly on the best course of action. Chris strode up to them silently and slapped his hand down on the table; the suddenness of his action bringing all five men to attention.

"No one does anything. Least of all while he's in the town. Judge is paying us to hold the peace here."

"Then we'll ambush them outside of town and take Vin back."

Buck's eyes were blazing and Chris couldn't help the small smile that curved the corners of his mouth. Of all people, he thought Buck might be the least inclined to see Vin saved especially as Buck knew about Vin's 'unnatural' relationship with him and still had issues to settle over it. However, he couldn't fault Buck's loyalties to the Seven and his acceptance that those issues didn't make Vin any less a man worth saving in his eyes.

"One man, Buck. Any more and they'll see us coming from miles off."

"So?"

Chris looked into JD's angry young eyes, seeing the fierce loyalty and friendship he felt for Vin Tanner reflecting back. Every day it amazed Chris that he had found this special group of men in this small, insignificant frontier town, and all in the course of a single day. He was about to respond but Ezra began speaking in a wry and almost condescending tone; only the thickening of his southern drawl giving away his own anger at the turn of events.

"So? Mr. Dunne? Perhaps Mr. Larabee is inferring to the slight matter of Mr. Tanner being wanted dead or alive."

Nathan spoke up. "Ezra's right. We go in guns ablazing and the first one they'll shoot is Vin. He's only alive 'cause it's a long way to Texas trailing a stinking corpse."

Ezra gave a tight smile. "Thank you for the delightful picture you have drawn in my mind, Mr. Jackson."

Josiah was staring hard at the whiskey in his glass but he looked up at Chris, his blue eyes deadly serious and stone cold sober.

"One man. And I suspect you've figured on that man being yourself."

Chris gave a single tight nod, his eyes falling on each of the five present to see if anyone had any objections worth taking into consideration. However, Chris had spent the last few hours thinking this through and he knew he was Vin's best chance. JD, Nathan, Ezra and Josiah didn't have the ability to track silently from a distance and, though Buck had the skill, it wasn't his place to put his neck in the noose for Vin.

Chris walked away in silence. He had his horse tethered outside, already saddled but there were a few more items he needed from the Grocery and Mrs. Potter's store before he rode on out. When he entered the store he found Gloria Potter waiting for him behind her counter with a grim expression on her face. Chris sighed, recalling how fast gossip could travel in this small town. She reached behind her and drew two packets of cartridges from the shelf and placed them firmly on the counter; her eyes never leaving his. Chris withdrew the necessary payment from his pocket and placed the coins on the counter next to the packets, unsure whether her tightly reined anger was for or against Vin Tanner. As he reached to pick up the cartridges, Mrs. Potter pushed both the packets and the money back towards him.

"You're gonna need both."

Last time she had given away her merchandise without charge, after Marshal Bryce drove them out of the town with his new laws, her face had held a sad expression as she said goodbye. This time her eyes glinted dangerously.

"He don't deserve to hang. Even if he did kill that man, he's more than made up for it by saving the folks around here time and time again. I believe Mr. Tanner's actions should speak for him... and let God do the judging, not men."

Normally, Chris would have just accepted her words in silence but, of all people, she deserved to know what he fervently believed was the truth.

"Vin didn't kill that man. He was framed by the bounty he was hunting, to get him off the trail."

She nodded, accepting his words without reservation where Marshal Yates had scorned them. Chris pushed the money back across the counter, knowing that she could ill afford to give away her merchandise but the implacable expression told him she had not made the gesture lightly and wouldn't back away from it. He sighed and pocketed the money. If all went well then he'd pay her back later - once Vin was safe under his protection again. Chris picked up the packets and touched the brim of his hat in respect to the widow as he took his leave.

He pushed the packets of cartridges into his saddlebag and pulled on his worn poncho. Then he went to Bucklin's Groceries to pick up the remaining items he needed in case they had to keep on riding. On returning he watched as the deputies took Vin from the jail and forced him onto his horse. They made certain they had secured Vin to the saddle with his hands tied in front before they set off at a slow walk. Chris turned away to pack the last of the trail rations he'd bought, silently hoping he and Vin would get the chance to eat them together. Glancing back, he noticed the other five men had come to stand or sit close by, and that Mary Travis had joined them. Various other people had stopped to stare and Chris could only imagine what they were thinking judging by the expressions on their faces.

JD was pacing and Chris hoped Buck had made it clear to the kid that he would handle it - or die trying. He gritted his teeth in concern when JD grabbed a rifle and walked out in front of the marshal but, fortunately, Josiah moved quickly and threw JD out of harm's way, apologizing for JD's rash actions. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention back to his horse. He looked up when Josiah approached, smiling in gratitude as Josiah handed him the gun that he had grabbed from the rear of Yates saddle as the marshal rode by. It seemed to Chris that JD's rash show of loyalty to Vin had been worthwhile after all as he placed Vin's gun belt upon his saddle, and made certain it was secure before mounting up. With just the slightest tilt of his head, Chris bade them all good bye and rode off at a tangent to Vin and his escort, wanting to reach the ridge to the far east of the town long before them.

****

Vin knew this land well. He had ridden over it many times in this past year as he sought solitude from the bustling town and, because of this, he knew where to look for Chris. Chris shadowed them from just the other side of the ridge line, only coming into view where a few hardy trees camouflaged him from the watchful eyes below. Vin let his eyes slip to the men around him but none showed any sign of having noticed Chris. He smiled softly, recalling the times when he had shared some of his knowledge of various tricks and skills that the Comanche and Kiowa had taught to him. Chris had been a quick learner, but then, it was more than just his good looks that had drawn Vin to Chris in the first place. He had been attracted by the intelligence in the cool green eyes, and by the restrained power and grace exuding from the lean frame. Even though they might look an unlikely pairing, and many might look down on Vin for his lack of some of the social graces that meant so much to civilized white folk, Vin knew Chris considered him an equal.

Knowing Chris was out there, and within rifle range, filled Vin with hope. He had known of several marshals and bounty hunters who liked to keep the townsfolk placated by taking their prisoners alive. However, they then concocted some story about them trying to escape to explain why they brought the man in dead with a bullet in his back. Of course, it depended on how far they had to travel as hauling a corpse under this hot sun for many days was no joke - as Vin had found to his cost on more than one occasion. The stench attracted not only the flies but also the buzzards and any hungry predators looking for an easy meal. It was a practice that filled Vin with disgust and, though it was a real pain dealing with a live prisoner compared to a dead one, Vin had never given into the urge to make his life easier in that way.

He chewed on his lower lip thoughtfully as they rode along in silence. There was one important thing that separated the marshal from a bounty hunter, and that was the fact that no one was paying Yates the 500 dollar bounty for bringing him in - dead *or* alive. Yates didn't have any need to produce a body either, just his word that Vin Tanner was dead and buried in a shallow grave some place between the town and Tascosa so the Texan judiciary could stop issuing bounty posters for him. An unscrupulous marshal could legally execute his prisoner to save himself all the bother of hauling a prisoner across many miles. However, most lawmen held enough principles to want to see the job done properly, and to earn the kudos of fellow citizens for bringing a dangerous killer to the gallows.

Although, as an ex-bounty hunter, the practice sickened him, if Chris had not been out there then Vin might have taken a chance to ride for his life should the opportunity arose. Better a bullet in the back than a stretched neck, after all. However, Chris had been quietly adamant that he was not going to let Vin swing, and Vin knew he had to trust his lover on that score.

It had not stopped him from making an escape attempt earlier from the jail but, at the time, he had still been full of fear that Chris would do something stupid and end up tethered alongside him. He shook his head, recalling the nightmare vision of Chris dropping on the end of a rope beside him. However, he ought to have known better. Chris was no greenhorn like JD who would jump out into the street and expect to stop four men bent on doing their sworn duty. Vin could only be grateful for Josiah's quick thinking and placating words else Vin would have had JD's blood on his hands.

A sinking feeling came into his gut when Yates brought the small group to a halt and he thought he was about to get a bullet in his back but, instead, his bandanna was raised to cover his eyes. His first inkling that all was not as it ought to be came later when they left the well-ridden track and headed across open country. He could feel the afternoon sun on the wrong part of his face.

"I figure it's been a while since you boys were in Texas."

"That right?" Yates sounded a little amused.

"Yeah. Texas is that away."

With a flick of his head, Vin indicated the direction they needed to be traveling if they intended to ride to Tascosa. It had occurred to him that they might just be taking him some lonely place where they could save themselves the hardship of guarding him all the way back to Texas. Vin just hoped Chris was ready should that be the case even though part of him knew he'd rather die here than risk seeing Chris shot down for trying to help him escape or taken prisoner to hang with him. Until this morning, he didn't believe there could be anything worse than hanging but now he knew that seeing Chris hanged too - because of him - would beat that.

"Just shut up and ride."

They rode on for another hour before they arrived at a camp. Vin could hear the sounds of men and horses and it confused him for as moment, and then he realized that his gut instinct was telling him that something was very wrong with this set up.

"All these men deputies, too?"

"Sure, soon as I steal them some badges."

Vin had to hand it to Yates that he had done a good job of convincing everyone he was a federal marshal. He'd had everyone fooled, including him right up to this minute, and Vin was almost disappointed to discover that Yates was no more than another hunter looking for the bounty on Vin's head. He tightened his lips in frustration and anger as Yates dragged him from his horse, wishing he could see what was going on around him. His wish was granted moments later as they removed the blindfold, and Vin squinted uselessly for a few seconds while his eyes adjusted to the sudden light. A face took shape in front of him and, with a start, Vin recognized the features as belonging to the man who had framed him for murder.

"Well, well. You're a long way from home, Eli Joe."

"Well, I figured I'd see some more of this beautiful country... look up old friends." He watched cautiously as Eli Joe played with a sharp hunting knife, half expecting to find it protruding from his gut at any second. Instead, Eli Joe handed a rope to Yates and uttered the words that had filled Vin with dread these last few years. "Hang him."

Yates manhandled him back to his horse, and then he and another man heaved him onto the saddle. They tied his hands tightly to the pommel while Yates worked a noose with the ease of someone who had done this too many times before. In the meantime, the other men got into position, with their eyes dancing with unhealthy pleasure at the new entertainment Eli Joe had provided for them. Vin tried to delay the inevitable, goading Eli Joe into revealing his role in the murder of Jess Kincaid.

"You killed an innocent farmer just to frame me for murder."

"Got you off my trail, didn't it? Course, this little voice inside keeps telling me Vin Tanner's gonna come looking for me, settle up old scores. So I figured I'd find you first. I'm glad I did." Vin's eyes kept darting to the noose Yates was preparing and then he watched as Yates handed it up to the man sitting on horseback alongside Vin. "Let's do this. Gotta get back on the trail."

The man flipped Vin's hat back from his head. Vin looked down and could see the malevolent glee in the eyes of the man holding onto his horse's reins. Vin knew that the man was awaiting the moment when the noose was around Vin's neck so he could have the pleasure of pulling Vin's horse away to leave Vin dangling from the end of the rope. Vin tried not to show any fear even though he knew they would not be granting him a quick death. Sliding off the back of his horse meant the rope would tighten around his throat slowly rather than with the speed needed to snap his neck and kill him instantaneously. His memory took him back to the first day he met Chris, recalling how Nathan twisted slowly on that rope, his eyes bulging as the life-giving air was choked off.

Every botched hanging that Vin had ever seen came flooding back as he recalled men twisting violently on the end of a rope; thick tongues protruding, lips turning blue, their bodies still twitching for long minutes after they finally succumbed to lack of air. He could already feel the rope biting into his throat even though the man had yet to place it around his neck. He hoped, fervently, that Chris would do something before that happened to him, even if that was just shooting him through the heart in an act of mercy.

The man beside him went to drape the noose over Vin's head while another cut the strand of rope that lashed him to the saddle. Almost on cue a shot rang out, tearing bark from the tree they were about to hang him from. With adrenaline already flowing hard and fast through his veins, Vin struck out with both hands and knocked the hangman aside. Another shot tore up the ground beside the one holding his horse, forcing the man to release his hold of the reins as he ducked and went for his gun. Vin dug hard into his mount's flanks, holding tight to the pommel as his horse leaped away. He ducked low to make himself a smaller target as more rifle shots exploded into the midst of Eli Joe's men. A quick glance upwards to the ridge showed that Chris had found himself a prime position where he could snipe at the men with little danger of being hit in return. Vin urged his horse onward at a fast gallop even thought there was no sound of horses' hooves pounding behind him. He felt the heat of a bullet passing too close for comfort and cried out in triumph as he rounded the small hill.

Vin quickly made his way up the back of the ridge to where Chris was still picking his shots carefully. Chris whipped round at the sound of Vin's approach, unsheathing a knife and racing towards him, and Vin decided, then and there, that he had never seen a more beautiful grin than the one Chris showed in his relief at seeing Vin safe.

"What took you so long?"

Vin teased his lover affectionately though his voice was rough with his own relief at escaping a hanging.

"Thought you might need this."

Vin grinned as his mare's leg came sailing through the air and he caught it deftly. He watched as Chris swiftly mounted up and then, with a shout of encouragement, they both raced off knowing that Eli Joe's gang would already be heading after them.

****

Vin brought his horse to a walk, knowing he had given Eli Joe's gang the slip some time back but he had wanted to make certain before turning aside to head for the place where he'd agreed to meet up with Chris. The small stand of trees gave excellent shade from the late afternoon sun and Vin tied his horse close by before retrieving his canteen and settling against one tree trunk. He pushed his hat back a little from his forehead as he took a much needed swallow of tepid water.

After the stress of the past day it seemed almost surreal to be sitting quietly on this hot summer's day. Only a few short hours ago his life had been close to ending in the most ignominious of ways, and yet he was still alive and kicking. He pushed aside a niggle of concern for Chris, knowing that Chris was more than capable of losing the ones that had gone after him after they split up. His thoughts returned to the man who had saved his life - in more ways than one. How many times had Chris been there, watching his back? And the others, too. Their timely warnings had kept more than one bounty hunter off his trail, giving him time to reach a bolt hole and then letting him know when it was safe to return - and Chris discouraged any who lingered any longer than necessary in the town.

Vin looked up as the sound of horse approaching caught his attention, his hand reaching for his mare's leg. He leaned back and took another swallow of water as Chris dismounted and hunkered down in front of him.

"I circled back 2 miles. Looks like they gave up on us."

"Probably fixing to break camp and get the hell out of here."

Chris nodded. "If they're smart, that's what they'd do."

"He ain't getting away this time. I'm going to drag that murdering sack of dirt back to Texas, and he's going to tell the jury the truth."

Chris looked away across the valley below them.

"I don't know, Vin. Truth and Eli Joe don't seem like a likely mix."

Vin had seen the indecision in Chris's eyes long before he responded but Vin was convinced that, some how, he would figure out a way to get the truth out, even if that meant using less than civilized means.

"I've lived with Kiowas and Comanches. I know a thing or two about getting the truth out of people."

Chris grinned and Vin could see he was aware this was no idle threat on Vin's part but a simple statement of truth. "I look forward to seeing that." His expression sobered. "Too bad we got to keep him alive."

It gave him some consolation that Chris could accept that wild part of him without censure and without abhorrence. This acceptance of all that he was and had been was part of why he had stayed by Chris's side even though, by doing so, he risked discovery for both the bounty on his head and for his sexual preferences.

"Since we do, we best get us some help. Come on."

Chris started for his horse and Vin made to follow but then he sat back down, stopping Chris with a single hoarse word.

"Wait."

Chris turned with an inquisitive frown but the furrows faded immediately. Green eyes were warm with gentle reassurance and his soft voice was almost a whisper as he looked back down at Vin.

"Told you, Vin. I ain't gonna let anyone hang you."

"Yeah." Chris turned away again but Vin called him back again. "Stay awhile. I need... We been chasing around these past two hours. Another twenty minutes ain't gonna matter none."

Chris let go of his horse's reins, leaving the gelding still tethered to the tree branch. He came back and sat down in front of Vin with his head tilted questioningly.

"Wanna talk about this?"

"No. Ain't much to talk about."

"Then what--"

Vin dragged Chris forward and kissed him soundly, his mouth fastening onto Chris with bruising strength. His tongue forced its way between slightly parted lips, possessing Chris with the roughness of desperation. Vin's hand pushed beneath the poncho; his fingertips rubbing over hard, cloth-covered muscle. His other hand tangled in strands of blond hair, gripping Chris tightly to prevent his lover from pulling back. Chris shifted slightly, back arching pliantly in submission as he accepted the rough caress of hands and mouth. Vin broke the kiss, teeth nipping at slightly bristled flesh as he trailed the firm jaw to the misshapen ear lobe. He nipped at the damaged flesh before whispering seductively into the shell of the ear.

"Figure it out yet, Cowboy?"

Chris responded by shoving hard against Vin and following him down to the unyielding earth. He ground his hardening flesh against Vin's belly then pulled away to reveal green eyes glazed over in passion. Vin rolled them until they were on their side still facing each other. He forced his hand between their close-pressed bodies, agile fingers undoing buttons until he could ease his way inside Chris's tight pants. He moaned as Chris's busy fingers reached inside his pants and wrapped his hand around Vin's straining flesh. They bucked together, hands sliding over silken steel. Warm lips sought Vin's and they swallowed each other's cry of sated pleasure as they tumbled over the edge.

They lay for a moment longer, with their rough hands now gentled as they soothed and caressed each other. Vin lay back and stared up into a blue sky obscured by the canopy of leaves above their heads. He sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, he looked across at his lover and then leaned over to place the softest of kisses upon the lightly bruised mouth.

They were both aware that Vin intended to go after Eli Joe and prove his innocence, even if that meant leaving the town for good. Vin knew that Chris was astute enough to realize that this rough coupling served many purposes. First, Vin had needed to prove to himself that he was still alive, and that he had managed to evade the hangman's noose one more time. Second, he had wanted to affirm the bond between the two of them. He had also wanted to show Chris what he would be losing if he chose to stay behind when Vin followed Eli Joe. And if Chris did choose to stay then Vin knew this had also served as their last private goodbye.

Vin pushed up onto his feet. He used his bandanna to wipe away the smears of their release from his belly and hand, and he watched covertly as Chris cleaned himself likewise. Neither of them spoke as they straightened their clothing and mounted up.

****

JD was waiting for them when they got closer to the town and Chris sent the kid on ahead to raise the others while he and Vin rested their horses. Fifteen minutes later they heard the sound of pounding hooves and their five friends came riding into view. Chris nodded to Vin and they quickly mounted up ready to meet them; their horses pacing with nervous energy. Chris glanced across at Vin as the others drew alongside.

They had still not spoken a single word since their desperate lovemaking but Chris knew Vin would place no pressure on him to give his answer to the unspoken question. He smiled wryly, knowing that he had given his answer back in the jail cell that morning when he told Vin that he wasn't about to let anyone hang him. If that meant leaving all he had found in this town behind and heading out onto the open road again, then that was what he would do.

He thought about the small shack he had almost finished building, and the fine grazing land on which it stood that he had considered stocking with breeding mares. The land was his - bought and paid for - so it would still be there long after he and Vin had finished their business in Texas. And if things went sour in Tascosa, and they both ended up on the business end of a rope, then none of it would matter anyway.

Chris knew that protecting a town was a dangerous occupation so he had lodged his final testament at the bank as soon as the land transaction had gone through. It detailed what was to become of both that property and the ranch near Eagle Bend should he get himself killed, though he had a feeling the main beneficiary would never claim it - even if Vin did evade the hangman's noose and clear his name. Still, apart from these six men, there was no one else in this world that he would consider leaving his worldly possessions to.

"Eli Joe'll high tail it back to Texas. If we take the ridge trail then we might catch up with him."

"And set us up an ambush."

Buck's eyes were twinkling with anticipation and Chris could see the others were in agreement. It seemed the most likely course of action for Eli Joe, and that was what bothered Chris. Eli Joe had come a long way from home to deal with Vin so high-tailing it back to Texas with the job undone seemed out of kilter with Chris's view of the world. He reminded himself that Eli Joe was a killer without a conscience. Who was to say what a man like that would do? And if Vin figured he was the kind to take flight then Chris would go with Vin's instincts. Chris let his eyes sweep over every man.

"Want Yates and Eli Joe alive. The rest of them? That'll be for you and them to decide."

"Sounds like a plan to me, Boys. I say let's go get after them."

Buck's infectious grin brought smiles and agreement from the rest and Chris exchanged a quick look with Vin before they urged their horses onwards. They rode until dusk and then set up camp; taking it in turns to watch for danger through the night while the others slept. At the first light of dawn, Josiah poured the remaining coffee over the dying licks of the fire and then Nathan kicked dust over the top to smother any still glowing embers. They ignored Ezra's customary gripes about sleeping on the hard ground and rising before noon; quickly saddling up and moving out.

An hour later, Chris bade the others to wait while he and Vin climbed to the top of the ridge and checked the pass below. In the distance they could see many riders and, as they drew closer, Vin gave a tight nod to let Chris know they'd found the men they were looking for. They moved swiftly back to their horses and mounted up.

"Split them up. Everybody takes a man."

"Fella in the serape's mine."

No one questioned Vin's words knowing that the man in the serape would be Eli Joe, and silently agreeing that it was Vin's right to bring the man down.

"All right, boys, like we planned."

The words earned Chris a grin as they raced over the top of the ridge and straight into the midst of the surprised gang. Guns blazed though Nathan used his preferred weapon to disarm his chosen man; the knife embedding into the man's arm and forcing him to drop his gun, while Chris shot the gun from another man's hand. It was over swiftly and Chris watched as the man in the serape turned to flee with Vin hard on his heels. He glanced around but Yates was no where to be seen so Chris dug his heels into his gelding's sides to spur him onwards. He raced after Vin, quickly closing the distance as Vin roped in Eli Joe and dragged him from his horse. They both reached the fallen figure at the same time, both of them cursing when the hat was knocked aside to reveal Yates.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

Chris watched coldly as Vin punched Yates twice in the face, understanding the anger that was flooding through his lover at this deception. He had felt the same when Cletus Fowler walked back into the burning stable taking with him the name of the person who had paid him to kill Chris's family. Except Chris had not been left with anyone to take out his anger and pain upon - not even Blackfox, who was found dead in his cell - eviscerated - just as Fowler claimed he would be.

He listened as Yates told Vin that Eli Joe had taken off, deciding to make an early start out of the territory. Although bitterly disappointed for Vin's sake, Chris was not surprised by this turn of events. His instincts had warned him that Eli Joe was the slippery kind and his only fear now was that they had no idea where he may have gone to ground. Chris recalled the story he had told Vin about the mountain lion he had hunted that had turned the tables on him, silently wondering if Eli Joe was planning on doing the same to Vin.

They gathered up Eli Joe's gang and began herding them back to town but Chris could not shake the uneasy feeling gnawing at the pit of his belly. He wished he had left one of the others behind to watch for any new faces turning up while they were out chasing Eli Joe but that would have put the odds too far in favor of Eli Joe and his cut-throat gang. Chris shook off the crawling sensation as they rode through the town. Eli Joe would be a fool to try and take out Vin here for there was little chance he would escape the wrath of the men who rode by Vin's side.

Vin headed straight for Mrs. Potter's store, leaving the others to settle their prisoners into the jail, but Chris didn't need to ponder why. Vin had gone there to replenish his gun supplies, his purposeful strides telling Chris that the deciding moment had come. He looked back at his horse and knew he had almost everything he needed already tied on but he smiled softly as Nathan and the others made it known their intention to ride on with Vin too.

Mary Travis looked a little concerned at the thought of them all riding off on Vin's crusade. After the recent event following their last departure, where the cattle ranchers had banded together to burn down the town, he could understand her fears. He wished he could reassure her but a mere dollar a day bought loyalty only to each other rather than to this town. They had to protect their own first. He looked up as he heard Vin's familiar footsteps approaching.

"What's this all about?"

"Thought you could use some help."

Chris's words were his tacit response to the others that he would welcome them riding by his side with Vin.

"Much obliged but my business with this man is mine... and mine alone."

Chris grinned, realizing that Vin was giving him the chance to make a life for himself here rather than follow a trail that might end with both of them hanging in Tascosa. He remained silent as the others answered for him, waiting until those blue eyes turned to him before speaking.

"You got a chance to finish this now. You may not get another one."

His words reached Vin, and Chris could see by the look on his lover's face that it meant a lot to Vin to see these men willing to put their lives on the line to help him clear his name. It made Chris realize, anew, how fortunate he was the day he chose to ride into this backwater town rather than carry on to Bitter Creek. Not only had he met Vin but he had re-discovered an old friend and made strong bonds with four others. From his expression, Chris knew Vin held a similar thought; his sky blue eyes betraying the gratitude he could not speak aloud.

"All righty then. Meet up at my wagon in... twenty minutes."

Vin moved off quickly, too embarrassed to stay longer, and the rest of them went their separate ways to prepare for what might be a long stretch away from the town. Chris decided to go back to the room he rented, to pick up the last few remaining items that might come in useful. He knew Mrs. Jenkins would hold the room for him for at least a week but there was no guarantee that he would ever come back this way. It all depended on whether they found Eli Joe quickly, or if he and Vin carried on alone even should the trail grow cold.

Fifteen minutes later, Chris left his horse tethered outside the jail and went in search of Vin. He knew Vin would have spent the time making arrangements for someone to hold onto his wagon and the few possessions he would leave behind until he knew for certain what he was going to do with it all. Chris noticed the others converging on Vin's wagon. He turned the corner into the smaller street where Vin had left the wagon, aware that the prickling sensation of unease had come back full force. He kept his facial expression serene but his senses sharpened, reaching out to find the cause of his unease. He saw Vin ahead of him, at the back of his wagon bidding 'howdy' to a friendly passer-by. A small sound intruded upon Chris's hearing. It was not enough to send danger signals racing through him but sufficient to call his attention to that side of the street. He carried on without his steps faltering, though his unease went up another notch - and then he heard it, the unmistakable sound of a rifle feed spring being primed to load a cartridge into the chamber. Chris stopped dead; his mind rapidly sorting through what he had heard, and his head tilting upwards accordingly. From the corner room on the top floor of the newly named Ritz Hotel, a rifle barrel protruded from the window, and Chris followed its line of sight to the exposed back of his oblivious lover.

"Vin!"

Vin whipped round fast, eyes wide with startlement and fear, not realizing that it was his own life in danger rather than Chris's until a bullet splintered the wood near where his head had been moments before. He ducked down, mare's leg drawn and saw where Chris was firing. More gunfire came from the main street, aimed towards the corner room and Vin yelled as he ran, "Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Don't kill him!". Some how he knew the sniper had to be Eli Joe and he was afraid the man might be killed by one of those bullets.

Vin raced into the hotel with Chris and they kicked in every door along the corridor. Chris carried on round the corner while Vin made for the roof. As he came through the doorway he barely brought his arms up in time to prevent serious damage to his head as Eli Joe swung at him with a plank of wood. Eli Joe climbed the sloping roof, kicking back when Vin grabbed one leg; the blow catching Vin full in the face. He tumbled backwards but pushed quickly to his feet to leap back after Eli Joe. They leaped the gap between the buildings with Eli Joe barely ten feet ahead of him but Vin was the faster of the two and he caught up with him at the apex of the next roof. He flipped Eli Joe over his shoulder and the man rolled down and over the side, his hands only just managing to grab the edge to prevent him plummeting to the ground far below.

Vin raced forward and caught at Eli Joe's wrist with one hand while the other found purchase upon the roof. He had come this far and had no intention of letting Eli Joe take this particular drop. A far more satisfying drop awaited Eli Joe at the end of a rope once Vin had persuaded him to confess to murdering Jess Kincaid. As Eli Joe scrabbled back to safety, Vin fell backwards. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the wicked blade of Eli Joe's hunting knife poised above him, ready to strike. For the second time in two days, Vin's life flashed before his eyes as he realized there was nothing he could do to deflect the knife arcing down towards him.

A single shot rang out and Eli Joe's pale blue eyes widened in shock as liquid red blossomed over his black heart. He looked up into the eyes of his killer before falling backwards over the edge. Vin looked back in shock, seeing the coldness in Chris's green eyes, and he knew Eli Joe was dead before he even hit the ground. He sank back down; a confusing mixture of relief and defeat filling him as stared at the place where Eli Joe had been moments before. He heard Chris's soft voice calling his name, but he felt too numb to frame any response, wanting only to be left alone while he tried to straighten out the jumble of emotions that crowded through him. Part of him registered Chris's receding footsteps but, at this moment, Vin could only focus on the knowledge that Eli Joe was dead, taking with him the chance to clear his name.

It took a few minutes, but Vin shook off the lethargy and climbed back off the roof. By the time he reached the street below, Josiah and Nathan were loading Eli Joe, feet first, onto the back of a wagon. He stepped around it as it moved away, only stopping when he reached Chris's side.

"I know you wanted him alive."

Vin heard the remorse in the softly spoken words and his mind replayed those last few moments over. By rights he should have been a dead man but, instead, he was still breathing. Chris had saved his life again, but did it have to be at the expense of Eli Joe's? Angles formed in his head and he knew that the coldness in Chris's eyes had been for a shot he had no choice but to make. The slope of the roof, and the position of both he and Eli Joe had offered Chris no easy target, and the speed of the knife attack had left him with no time to consider waiting for a better shot.

"You did what you had to. I can't clear my name if I'm dead."

Vin felt a lessening of tension in the lean figure standing next to him, and he sighed, realizing that Chris must have been uptight over how he would react to that killing shot. He reached out and laid his hand upon Chris's shoulder; a sad but reassuring smile lifting the corners of his mouth as Chris's hard eyes softened in relief. The barrier this incident had risen between them came tumbling down and they turned, as one, to watch the wagon bearing Eli Joe trundle off into the distance.

"Saloon?"

Vin's smile became a wry grin.

"Yeah, Cowboy. Could use a drink right about now."

As they walked side by side towards the Standish Tavern, Vin reflected on the journey he had made these last few days. He had thought Eli Joe was the enemy, waiting silently for the chance to strike out at him but these past 48 hours had proved that the true silent enemy was time.

The past crept up on a man, ready to sink its venomous fangs into the present and deny any future. The present passed so swiftly with opportunities gained and lost at the whim of fate... and the future always hung in the balance. A bullet from a gun, the piercing of a knife, or the hangman's noose casting its dark shadow over everything.

Vin glanced sideways at the man walking beside him. So many people prejudged him by the buckskin coat, rough clothing and his long, unkempt hair, expecting him to be as uncouth and ignorant, and treating him with disdain. Others judged him by what they believed they knew of his past; Indian lover, bounty hunter, buffalo hunter... and murderer. There were even those who admired him, but only for his skill with a rifle and his ability to track a man down.

A wise Comanche once told him that if a man could find one other in a thousand who could see beyond the surface to the man beneath and accept him - warts and all - then he ought to consider himself a lucky man. Vin knew he had much to be thankful for as he had managed to find six such men. However, when Chris looked back at him with eyes filled with warmth, love and a fierce loyalty, Vin knew that old Comanche was not quite as wise as he originally thought.

One of the old Comanche's _one man in a thousand_ walked beside him; a man who had become closer than any blood brother. As willing as the others could be, Vin knew that this particular thousandth man would have stayed by his side even if it meant having a noose placed around his own neck and taking that long drop beside him.

Vin's step lightened as some of the heaviness left his heart. Perhaps his chances of clearing his name had diminished with the death of Eli Joe, but that didn't mean his life was over. And if time was truly the silent enemy then he knew he would never defeat it, but knowing his enemy was the first step towards taking away its power over him.

Vin stopped suddenly as realization swept over him. Chris paused a step ahead and looked back over his shoulder with a frown of concern adding lines to his handsome face, and Vin felt a bubble of pleasure rise up and burst over him. The man standing before him was also his past and present, and with a sense of wonder, Vin knew that Chris would also be his future, whether they faced the gallows or lived a long and happy life.

All that really mattered was the here and now.

He took a step forward and slapped Chris hard on the back then steered him into the saloon and that needed drink..

"Damn, Chris. It feels good to be alive."

THE END


End file.
